rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyrrha Nikos/History
History Pyrrha Nikos graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum before arriving at Beacon Academy. Also before arriving at Beacon, she became the mascot for Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes and won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row. RWBY Welcome to Beacon Pyrrha Nikos made her first appearance as a cameo in the background during the ceremony in The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 after Ruby Rose leaves Jaune Arc, who wonders where he will be able to speak to another "nice, quirky girl". Episodes Covering These Events *The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 Beacon Academy Initiation Pyrrha is seen again in the locker room having a conversation with Weiss Schnee, who wishes to form a team with her. Pyrrha expresses nonchalance regarding partnership in the teams, and thus agrees to forming a team with Weiss. Suddenly, the two girls are interrupted by Jaune Arc interjecting and trying to flirt with Weiss and possibly form a team with her, who shoves him off repeatedly. However, when Pyrrha mentions that there are more than two people in one team, Jaune immediately goes and tries to flirt with with her, who reacts with interest and vague amusement. Weiss explains that Pyrrha is renowned for her physical ability, which shocks Jaune. Despite now feeling unworthy, Pyrrha seems to express an interest in teaming up with him. Jaune begins pestering Weiss with renewed vigor until she runs out of patience and gets Pyrrha to chuck her spear at Jaune, pinning him to a wall. The two leave, though Pyrrha still acts friendly towards Jaune as she passes by him. After being catapulted into the Emerald Forest for their first test at Beacon Academy, Pyrrha uses her shield to crash into a few trees to slow herself before landing on a large branch. She then uses the scope on her weapon to spot Jaune falling out of the sky, before turning it into its Javelin mode. She aims carefully before throwing it and pinning Jaune to a tree, saving him from a nasty landing. She eventually finds him and they become teammates, as she asks if he still has room on his team. As they push their way through the Emerald Forest, Jaune and Pyrrha hear a gunshot and Pyrrha deduces that the others have encountered the enemy. As they move on, Pyrrha pushes back a tree branch that hits Jaune in the cheek when it flies back, cutting him slightly. Pyrrha is concerned and wonders why he didn't use his Aura to protect himself, but she quickly figures out that he has no idea what Aura is. She explains what Aura is and how everything with a soul has it. She also explains that their weapons are conduits for their Auras. Pyrrha then uses her own Aura to unlock Jaune's, which seems to tire her somewhat. As she looks at Jaune's Aura, she notes that he has a lot of it. Pyrrha and Jaune come across a cave and Jaune wonders if it is the temple. As they go inside, Pyrrha begins to have doubts that it is indeed the place they are looking for. Jaune asks her to humor him for a little longer, only to drop the torch he made into some water, plunging them into darkness. As they navigate the cave, Jaune tries to grab a glowing object in front of him. This glowing object ends up being the stinger of a Death Stalker. Pyrrha runs out of the cave with the Death Stalker close behind and it breaks out of the small stone entrance. As Jaune desperately asks Pyrrha for help, still hanging onto the stinger, she tells him not to let go just as Jaune is flung far into the forest. Pyrrha stares down the monster, but after seeing it clearly decides to run away instead. Shortly after Jaune crashes into Ruby, Pyrrha is seen running away from the Death Stalker and evading several of its attacks. At one point she is knocked back by the Death Stalker towards Blake, Ruby, Yang, Nora, and Ren's position. Soon afterward, she joins the remaining students, after deciding not to stay and fight the creatures. However, the Nevermore and Death Stalker give chase, forcing both teams to split. Pyrrha, Ren and Blake engage the Death Stalker. Blake is separated from them and focuses on the Nevermore, while Nora and Jaune join up with Pyrrha and Ren. Soon after those four engage the scorpion-type creature, Ren jumps on the tail and begins firing at it. After Pyrrha manages to stab the Death Stalker in one of its eyes, Ren is launched towards a wall. After Jaune notices that the tail's stinger is loose, Pyrrha cuts it off and the stinger drops onto the Death Stalker's head. She then launches Nora into the air to deliver the final blow, which causes the creature to plummet into the ravine. Pyrrha later watches in wonder as the Nevermore's headless body falls of the cliff. She is later made an official member of Team JNPR. Episodes Covering These Events *The First Step *The First Step, Pt.2 *The Emerald Forest *The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 *Players and Pieces Start of Classes Pyrrha is first seen sticking her head out through the door with her team, noticing Team RWBY rushing off to class. After her team all falls to the ground, she is later seen rushing to class after Jaunce then notices they are late to class. Pyhrra is first seen observing Jaune's fight with Cardin, to which he is humiliated and loses, and looks at him with a sad and concerned face. Pyrrha is later seen with her team and Team RWBY eating lunch. Just like Ruby, Pyrrha asks Jaune if he's alright, who says that he is fine and tries to deny the fact that Cardin bullies him. Later, she sees Team CRDL bullying a Faunus girl named Velvet Scarlatina. She says it's atrocious, stating how she hates and despises people who do that to others, with Blake and Yang agreeing. Pyrrha is seen attending a history class with her team and some members of Team RWBY. After her attempt to help Jaune answer a question about the Faunus War fails, Cardin gives a derogatory answer belittling the Faunus. Pyrrha rebukes Cardin for his attitude and then gives the proper answer. She mentions that many Faunus have night vision, which leads Blake to answer the rest of the question. Once class is over she waits for Jaune and takes him to the roof where she offers to help him train because of the difficulty he has had in class. She also states that he has the capability to be a huntsman. At this point, she learns that Jaune lied to get into Beacon and had never even attended a combat school, despite his family all being heroes. Even faced with this revelation, she insists on helping him, but he angrily sends her away in his frustration and depression and she leaves with a forlorn expression. Later, it seen that Pyrrha has not talked to Jaune in a while, stating to Nora on his whereabouts that since he's the leader, he is doing exactly what he needs to do. However she is unaware that he is eavesdropping through the door. Later, in the Forever Fall forest, she stares at a depressed Jaune, who unwillingly accompanies Team CRDL in helping them get their sap. She is then seen gathering sap from a tree, with her leader behind her, along with team CRDL. Unaware to the actions behind her, Cardin calls her a "know-it-all" and tells Jaune to throw a jar of sap at her, to get her attacked by Rapier Wasps. Jaune refuses, and throws it at Cardin instead. Pyrrha is seen in the forest collecting sap. When Ruby points out a growl in the distance, Russel Thrush mentions the Ursa attacking Cardin. In response, Pyrrha drops her jar in concern for Jaune. After Ruby orders Balek and Yang to find Glynda, she orders Ren and Nora to accompany them. Along with Weiss and Ruby, the three went to the location of the Ursa. Along with them, they watched as Jaune fought the Ursa, while defending the defenseless and cowardly Cardin. Possibly noting on Jaune, she helped him raise his defense quickly and long enough for him to kill the Ursa. Episodes Covering These Events *The Badge and The Burden *Jaunedice *Jaunedice, Pt.2 *Forever Fall *Forever Fall, Pt.2 References Category:History pages